Jendela
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke untuk tempat tinggal, di hatinya, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Namun yang berbeda sekarang adalah Sasuke yang membutuhkan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal, sebagai jendelanya. / "Eh! Jendela?" / "Hn." / For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015


**Jendela**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Prompt: #28**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **.**

Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke untuk tempat tinggal, di hatinya, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Namun yang berbeda sekarang adalah Sasuke yang membutuhkan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal, sebagai jendelanya./ "Eh?! Jendela?"/"Hn **."/ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015**

* * *

Langit biru mulai ditutupi jingga kelabu yang menandakan hari semakin senja. Dan mereka baru saja ingin pulang setelah salah satu menjemput yang satunya dari rumah sakit. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan tangan kiri di dalam saku dan tangan kanan menggenggam hal yang paling berharga baginya. Haruno Sakura—gadis yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya, sedang tersenyum ramah pada semua penduduk desa yang lalu lalang. Dia juga mengajak Sasuke agar ikut tersenyum—walaupun sesekali Sasuke akan memasang tampang garang pada pemuda yang curi-curi pandang pada kekasihnya.

Namun Sakura tetap senang, karena seusai perang dunia keempat dua tahun yang lalu dan setelah masa hukuman satu tahun yang Sasuke jalani untuk menebus dosa-dosanya pada seluruh orang—Sasuke sudah mengalami kemajuan untuk membuka diri pada orang-orang terdekat. Sasuke juga tidak dikucilkan di desa, ia diterima dengan baik oleh semua orang. Terlebih lagi oleh Sakura dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

Tak dipungkiri oleh Sakura, semakin hari ia semakin mencintai kekasihnya ini. Apalagi jika mengingat fakta bahwa seminggu yang lalu Sasuke telah melamarnya. Bukan lamaran yang romantis jika disejajarkan bersama pemuda yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta setiap saat, mengingat bahwa sifat tsundere milik Sasuke sangat susah dihilangkan. Hanya satu kalimat; 'Menikahlah denganku'—dengan nada perintah bukan permintaan. Dengan posisi bersedekap dada angkuh bukan berlutut _gentleman_. Langsung _to-the-point_ tanpa basa basi sedikitpun, tanpa pernyataan cinta sebelumnya. Namun karena itulah lamaran tidak-romantis-oleh-Sasuke-lah yang membekas di hatinya. Terus menerus berada di pikirannya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Benar-benar seperti mimpi indah yang terwujud menjadi kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Ano, Sasuke- _kun_ , menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Menurutku apanya?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar pertanyaan balik dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku. Menurutmu seperti apa?" Sakura mengucapkan dengan nada lamban, seperti sedang bertanya pada anak kecil.

Sasuke mengenyit. Hei, Sasuke bukan orang tuli dan bukan tidak jenius. Ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dan otaknya baru bisa mencerna beberapa menit kemudian.

"Oh, kau seperti hm—"

Sakura mengembangkan senyum saat melihat respon Sasuke. Berharap jawabannya itu akan sesuai yang ia harapkan atau mungkin lebih. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada ringan.

"—Jendela."

"Eh?! Jendela?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengernyit bingung. Jendela? Dirinya seperti jendela?—berbagai pertanyaan sejenisnya berputar-putar di benaknya.

"Hn."

Sasuke menggumam yakin, seolah itu adalah jawaban paling tepat di dunia. Sakura hanya ber-oh pendek, walau otaknya masih bekerja keras untuk menerjemahkan satu kata milik kekasihnya itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura menatap Sasuke, tidak melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_."

Pernyataan yang menuntut jawaban rupanya. Sasuke menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya lalu mengelus dagunya—seolah sedang berpikir. Sakura yang semakin penasaran dengan tingkah sang kekasih kembali merengut.

"Kau jelek seperti itu tahu," kata Sasuke. Sakura berdecak. "Jelaskan saja Sasuke- _kun_ , apa maksud ucapanmu tadi."

Sasuke kembali mengelus dagunya, ia memang sengaja membuat Sakura jengkel. Mengingat bahwa kekasihnya ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat lucu saat sedang jengkel, membuatnya mempunyai banyak ide jahil seperti ini. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak suka menunggu," kata Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya wajah Sakura saja yang membuatnya kegelian, namun juga ucapannya.

"Kau bahkan menungguku bertahun-tahun Sakura," sahutnya seraya menyeringai tipis. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Begini nih, kalau Sakura salah-salah bicara yang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mereka, pasti Sasuke akan meledeknya dengan senang hati. Kadang-kadang kekasihnya ini juga jadi besar kepala kalau sedang membahas tentang Sakura yang dulu selalu menunggunya tanpa menyerah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Terkadang Sakura heran, mengapa kekasihnya ini berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di hadapannya. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke yang dulunya dingin pada semua orang, kini sudah mulai menghangat dan yang lebih menjengkelkan; lelaki itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang jahil tanpa ampun padanya. Ya, walaupun belum terlalu parah, namun tetap saja menjengkelkan. Uchiha Sasuke yang bersifat _cool_ saja terkadang bisa menjengkelkan, apalagi menambah satu sifat yang sangat tidak bukan dirinya? Oh mimpi buruk dan indah secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ampuni hamba, tuan putri," kata Sasuke setelahnya. Sangat-bukan-Sasuke. Sakura jadi curiga, apa ini benar Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi pengkhianat desa? Oh, ia harus menyalahkan Naruto, ini semua pasti ulahnya. Pasti. Siapa lagi yang selalu menciptakan kalimat-kalimat humor yang konyol dan menggelikan selain si pirang itu.—ya walaupun Sasuke tidak meniru itu secara rinci, mengingat ia masih mempunyai sifat dingin yang sudah mendarahdaging.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengatakan aku seperti jendela," tuntut Sakura. Sejujurnya ini adalah ide Ino. Sahabatnya itu menyuruh dirinya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke.

 ** _Aku ingin tahu Sasuke versi romantis itu seperti apa. Kau 'kan wanita Sakura, siapa sih wanita di dunia ini yang tidak senang saat kekasihnya berkata romantis. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memancing keluarnya romantisme dalam diri Sasuke._** —begitu kata Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dari kejauhan untuk menjemput Sakura yang memang sudah selesai bekerja, di rumah sakit tadi sore.

Bukan hanya Ino, Sakura juga turut penasaran dengan romantisme milik kekasihnya ini. Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa kali, ia pun berani menanyakan itu. Berharap Sasuke akan menjawab; 'kau seperti bunga sakura yang indah' atau 'kau seperti musim semi yang menghangatkanku' atau hal lainnya yang bersifat manis dan mampu membuatnya melayang dalam sekejap.

Namun ia malah mendapat jawaban yang jauh dari harapan. Jendela. Apa istimewanya itu? Mengapa ia dianggap seperti itu? Namun Sakura mencoba berpikir logis. Sasuke mempunyai otak yang jenius, yang artinya tidak akan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ya, pasti ada alasan.

"Kau memang seperti jendela, Sakura,"

Sasuke memulai dan Sakura memilih memasang telinga baik-baik. Beruntung tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang melintas di depan rumahnya—Sakura harus tetap berjaga, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menghancurkan tanah karena marah pada penjelasan Sasuke yang nantinya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Jaga imej, jangan sampai seorangpun melihatnya seperti itu.

"Selama ini aku hidup dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Tak bisa melihat apapun karena kegelapan itu sangat pekat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana aku harus berjalan dan apa tujuan hidupku. Tidak tahu harus melihat ke arah mana. Aku hanya mengikuti arus kegelapan yang tak berujung, menganggap bahwa inilah takdirku. Kegelapan itu juga membuat hatiku menutup; tak bisa merasakan apapun dari luar. Kegelapan itu mengajariku untuk menutup semua yang terbuka, menyangkal semua yang tumbuh, menolak semua yang hadir. Itu membuatku merasakan kesepian yang semakin menggerogoti kesendirianku tanpa ampun,"

Sasuke menyelami emerald itu dalam-dalam. Dalam satu hembusan napas, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Dan kau hadir sebagai jendela."

"Kau membuat mataku silau dengan banyaknya sinar terang yang masuk, awalnya memang agak sakit, karena aku terbiasa berada di kegelapan, namun lama-kelamaan aku tahu sinar itulah yang akan membawaku ke arah lebih baik. Segera saja kegelapan pada diriku enyah dan kau membuat mataku dapat melihat kembali. Kau menawarkan pemandangan dari luar, yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat. Dengan cahaya dari luar, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri untuk intropeksi diri. Kau membuatku tahu kemana aku harus melangkah tanpa tersandung atau berjalan di alur yang salah. Kau membuatku bisa merasakan cahaya hangat dari luar yang takpernah kurasakan sebelumnya; membuat perasaanku menghangat bahagia. Kau membuat seluruh inderaku bangkit kembali,"

"Kau membuatku dapat mengetahui tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya."

Sakura menahan napas.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau. Adalah jendela bagi hatiku. Bagi hidupku."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk. Dan ada rona merah di pipi seorang lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi hati yang dipenuhi kegelapan, karena kau telah ada untukku, menjadi jendela di dalam hatiku yang membuatku bisa merasakan terang sempurna. Kau bukan matahari dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi matahari. Karena itu artinya kau akan menyinari seluruh dunia. Matahari akan menghilang pada waktunya, ia bukanlah sesuatu yang tetap akan berada di tempat yang sama. Dan yang aku inginkan darimu hanyalah; kau tetap bersamaku selamanya, kau hanya untukku seorang, dan aku tidak perlu membagimu pada yang lain layaknya matahari. Aku egois tentu saja,"

Sakura tertawa kecil dengan sudut matanya yang telah basah.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai jendela sepertimu. Yang selalu berada di tempat yang sama dan selalu menungguku tanpa bosan. Menungguku yang selalu berusaha mencari jendela lain yang lebih sempurna, tanpa tahu itu menyebabkanku terjebak dalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam; karena jendela itu tidak pernah membersihkan noda pada kacanya. Tidak sepertimu, yang selalu membersihkan noda itu agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas dan menerima gambaran itu dengan baik,"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Terimakasih telah tetap tinggal dan menungguku. Tetap tinggal di hatiku dan akan selalu menerimaku kapanpun aku akan datang. Menunggu diriku yang buta ini untuk menyibak tirai di jendelamu; menunggu diriku yang cela ini untuk menepiskan segala kebencian, keraguan atau hal lainnya yang telah menjadi penghalang untuk seluruh cahaya kebenaran yang ada, selama ini."

"Terimakasih telah menemukan dan menyentuh ruang dasar hati milikku yang bahkan selama ini telah kulupakan, namun kau memilih hadir disitu dan memberi terang padaku lewat ruangan itu. Terimakasih."

"Tetaplah menjadi jendelaku. Yang selalu menerangi ruang hatiku."

Sakura menangis bahagia. Ia taktahu bahwa Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal se-romantis ini, dan ungkapannya itu begitu menyentuh hati gadis musim semi ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendongak, langsung menatap pada manik kelam itu.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa aku harus menjadi jendela di hatimu?" tanya Sakura, berpura-pura lugu disela tangisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Karena tempat tinggalmu di hatiku, bodoh. Dari kecil kau selalu ingin berada di situ 'kan?"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar jawaban itu. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih meremas lembut jemari Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari manik emerald itu, memandang lembut penuh arti sebelum menarik napas untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

—dan Sakura segera beringsut maju untuk mendekap pria yang selalu memenangkan tempat spesial di hatinya ini. Pria yang tak pernah dan takkan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura. Mencoba menyesapi aroma yang selalu ia sukai ini. Ia benar-benar bahagia atas pernyataannya tadi. Sasuke juga tidak menyangka bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya walaupun itu membuatnya harus berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi itu tak masalah. Asalkan perasaannya yang tersampaikan bisa membuat Sakura bahagia, itu tak akan pernah menjadi masalah.

"Tidak, aku yang lebih mencintaimu."

Sakura menarik dirinya—yang kemudian mendapat gumaman kecewa dari Sasuke—ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan senyum geli terulas di bibirnya. Uchiha Sasuke selalu ingin menjadi pemenang bukan?

"Baiklah baiklah, kau selalu mendapatkan yang kau mau, Uchiha- _sama_ ,"

Sasuke pura-pura merengut lalu kemudian merapatkan jarak diantara mereka, membingkai pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangannya—

—dan musim semi yang hangat terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Saling bertukar arti yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui, dalam hembusan napas yang menyatu dan berbagi satu sama lain, itu sudah cukup.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, nyonya Uchiha Sakura."

Sasuke terkekeh geli saat menarik kembali wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah serupa dengan warna baju miliknya itu. Ternyata kecupan mendadak yang telah ia lakukan hanya dalam jangka waktu lima detik berhasil membuat Haruno tunggal ini kembali mendapatkan sifatnya dulu; menjadi salah tingkah dengan rona merah di pipi saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama, walau ia tak menampilkannya secara terang-terangan. Untuk pertamakalinya, Sasuke menyukai rasa manis dan rasa itu terletak di bibir tipis gadis merah muda ini.

Sakura merasa kalau semua ini jauh melebihi harapannya. Sasuke berhasil membuatnya melayang tanpa tahu kapan harus memijak ke tanah lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Itu juga karenamu, Sakura."

Sasuke merengkuh bahu Sakura. Satu kecupan lagi, dan kali ini mendarat di dahi.

—dan sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita sudah satu jam seperti ini."

"Hn."

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** akhirnya kepublish juga HUAAAA. awalnya saya nggak punya ide untuk memperluas prompt dengan cara bagaimana, saya sampai ketiduran karena nggak ada ide apapun. eh saya malah mimpi. mimpi ngeliat sasuke duduk di kusen jendela. terus tiba-tiba doi bicara sendiri, dia bilang: "coba aja hati manusia punya jendela, pasti nggak ada orang jahat lagi." SERIUS SAYA PENGEN NGAKAK TAPI GAJADI. terus tiba-tiba kebangun dan langsung dapat ide absurd, lalu lahirlah fic ini. oek oek. iya saya tau ini aneh, saya memang orang aneh, tapi itu beneran mimpi saya, sumpeh dah.

maapin kalo di sini akang Saskey agak OOC. maafin juga kalau fic ini sangat sangat abal. saya masih amatiran, iya saya tau kalian biasanya baca fic profesional huhu /nangis di pojokan/ kalian boleh kok bully saya. saya ikhlas lahir batin. /lebaran masih lama ya/ /ditimpuk karena kebanyakan bacot/

 **Review?**

 **nopz. 04.07.2015**


End file.
